Wiara
by Nigaki
Summary: Castiel późno uwierzył w ludzi, ale nigdy nie przestał.


Castiel obserwował ludzi od tysiącleci. Widział jak powstają, jak z małego stworzenia wychodzącego na brzeg morza powstała istota, którą Ojciec kochał najbardziej. Michael zawsze im powtarzał, że ludzi zostali stworzeni do wielkich rzeczy. Lucyfer się z nim nie zgadzał, gardził ludzkością. Castiel miał poglądy bliższe temu drugiemu. Ludzie byli słabi, łamali zasady, zabijali się między sobą o kawałek ziemi. Nigdy nie rozumiał, czemu Bóg kocha swoje nieposłusznie dzieci zamiast tych, które były lojalne. Aniołowie byli doskonali pod każdym względem. Zawsze słuchali Ojca, nie walczyli między sobą, nieznane im były ludzkie słabostki takie jak głód czy żądza. Jedyne, czego pragnęli, to wypełniać Boskie rozkazy. Do tego zostali stworzeni, Bóg dał im potężne moce, by mogli go bronić. Po co zostali stworzeni ludzie? By być nieposłusznymi?

Kiedy Lucyfer się zbuntował, a Michael zrzucił go do piekła, Castiel po raz kolejny doświadczył dowodu na niedoskonałość i słabość ludzi. Kiedy po śmierci trafiali do piekła, wystarczyło tak niewiele, by stracili resztki człowieczeństwa. Ich biedne, słabe duszyczki nie wytrzymywały wiecznego bólu. Tracili je i stawali się demonami. Ale nawet demony były lepsze od ludzi. One przynajmniej nie udawały, że czynią dobro. Nie były obłudne.

Razem z resztą swoich braci, Castiel był świadkiem straszliwych wojen, które ludzie sami na siebie sprowadzili. Widział miliony trupów, które ścieliły ziemie i niszczyły ją. Czegokolwiek człowiek się dotknął, niszczył to. Nie było dla nich ratunku. Mimo to Michael wciąż kazał im uginać kolana przed tymi słabeuszami. Zginać szyje i składać pokłony, jakby ludzie byli ich panami. Ale to nie oni dali im życie tylko Bóg. Castiel nie chciał służyć ludziom, ale nie miał wyboru.

Ojciec nie dawał znaku życia bardzo długo. Aniołowie zaczęli mieć wątpliwości, czy jeszcze żyje, Castiel także. Po pewnym czasie zniknął i Michael, zostawiając na straży porządku Rafaela. Przez długie miesiące nikt nic od niego nie słyszał. Castiel zaczął poważnie rozważać zbuntowanie się jak kiedyś Anna. Ostatecznie nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Nie zamierzał zniżyć się do poziomu ludzi i sprzeciwić ojcu.

Michael w końcu powrócił. Powiedział, że rozmawiał z Bogiem i dostał od niego ważne zadanie, do którego wyznaczył Castiela. Ten, będąc posłusznym rozkazom Ojca, nie wyraził sprzeciwu. W ciągu zaledwie jednego dnia cały jego garnizon zebrał się u wrót piekieł i zszedł do królestwa Lucyfera. Torowali sobie drogę przez zastępy demonów. Próbowały ich powstrzymać, ale nie miały szans.

Oblężenie trwało bardzo długo, ale Castielowi w końcu udało się znaleźć duszę człowieka, którego Bóg nakazał uratować. Kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co ma przed oczami. Dusza przetrwała. Po czterdziestu latach w piekle. Castiel miał wrażenie, że się pomylił, ale nie było takiej możliwości. To była ta dusza. Dusza Deana Winchestera.

Widząc ją Castiel zrozumiał, jak bardzo się mylił przez cały ten czas. Pomimo skazy, dusza wciąż była jasna i pełna dobroci oraz miłości. Nie było wątpliwości, że należy ona do prawego człowieka. Jak dotąd uważał demony za lepsze od ludzi, teraz miał inne zdanie. Demony były okropne, obrzydliwe, pozbawione pięknej duszy, którą ten człowiek wciąż posiadał, choć został już złamany. Nie stał się demonem pomimo wielu tortur, których większość nie przeżywa. Castiel odzyskał wiarę w ludzi i w to, jak wielką siłę posiadają, a kiedy pierwszy raz położył na tej duszy rękę, był już zgubiony.

Od tamtej chwili inaczej patrzył na ludzi. Dean pomógł mu zrozumieć, jak wielka drzemie w nich siła i jak wiele potrafią zdziałać. Nie mieli mocy jak aniołowie czy demony, ograniczały ich emocje i przywiązanie do miejsc oraz innych osób. A mimo to, potrafili zdziałać rzeczy, których nawet Michael by nie potrafił.

Ludzie nie byli słabi. Widział to teraz. Widział to w matce, która opiekowała się dzieckiem pomimo okropnych warunków. Widział to w parze staruszków, którzy pomimo wielu lat spędzonych razem, wciąż byli ze sobą. Widział to w tych, którzy troszczyli się o innych, opiekowali się rannymi – nie tylko ludźmi – służyli pomocą i dzielili się tym, czego sami mieli niewiele. Ich dobroć i miłość do bliźniego go zadziwiała. Ludzie pokazali mu czym jest poświęcenie. Nie zawahał się stanąć przeciwko Rafaelowi w nierównej walce, bo wiedział, że to da Deanowi kilka cennych minut, których potrzebował. Tak sam jak wcześniej Dean nie zawahał się sprzedać duszy za życie brata. Ludzie byli gotowi poświęci wiele, by uratować drugą osobę, którą kochali. Za to należało ich podziwiać, bo to właśnie było w nich najsilniejsze. Poświęcenie i miłość. Aniołowie byli gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla Boga, ale nie dla siebie nawzajem.

Niebo nie było zadowolone z tego, czego się nauczył obcując z ludźmi. Poznał czym tak naprawdę jest wolna wola i nie był już tak dobrym żołnierzem, jak kiedyś. Zwątpił w swoich braci, tak jak kiedyś w ludzkość. Wciąż zależało mu na niebie, ale to ludzi miał za zadanie chronić. Tak przed wiekami nakazał im Ojciec. Zamierzał wypełnić ten rozkaz do samego końca.

Zawsze obawiał się upadku i bycia człowiekiem. Ale kiedy poznał wszystkie uczucia targające ludźmi, zrozumiał w pełni, czemu Bóg tak bardzo umiłował ludzi. Nie miało znaczenia, że są nieposłuszni, bo właśnie to sprawiało, że są wyjątkowi. Ojciec cieszył się bardziej z miłości do niego, gdy człowiek sam ją w sobie odkrył, niż gdy była ona zaprogramowana w nim od początku. Dlatego aniołowie nigdy nie byli doskonali jak ludzie. Ale nawet oni mogli zyskać wolną wolę. Bóg chciał, żeby tak się stało. Castiel wątpił, że którykolwiek z jego braci to pojął, nawet Michael.

Wierzył w ludzkość do samego końca. Ani przez chwilę nie pozwolił sobie na zwątpienie. Być może właśnie to doprowadziło do jego klęski. Być może pokładał w ludzkość zbyt wielką wiarę. Apokalipsa się rozpoczęła, aniołowie się poddali i zamknęli za sobą bramy niebios, zostawiając upadłego Castiela na ziemi. Każdego dnia widział jak wirus Croatoan zabija kolejnych ludzi, jak zmusza ich, by zabijali siebie nawzajem. To były okropne sceny, nawet gdy spał, widział je w koszmarach. Ludzkość była już zgubiona, ale Castiel ani na chwilę nie przestał wierzyć. Ani w ludzi, ani w Deana, który wysłała ich do nierównej walki przeciwko Lucyferowi, choć wiedział, że wszyscy zginą. Ani przez chwilę nie zwątpił.

Słyszał strzały i krzyki swoich towarzyszy, gdy siedział pod ścianą, trzymając się za krwawiącą ranę. Był coraz słabszy, z trudem oddychał, a dreszcze zawładnęły jego ciałem. Bitwa, jak i cała wojna były już przegrane. Ludzkość, choć silna, nie miała żadnych szans. Ale Castiel wciąż wierzył. Wierzył, bo to nie był koniec, wciąż była nadzieja, wciąż można to było powstrzymać. Dean mógł to jeszcze powstrzymać.

- Nie mów „tak", Dean – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy.

Na zewnątrz szalała burza i choć strzały ucichły, nie można było usłyszeć własnego oddechu. Ale Castiel usłyszał charakterystyczny trzask łamanej kości i w tym samym momencie jego serce przestało bić. Choć ten Dean Winchester umarł, a jeden wciąż żył i mógł wszystko naprawić.

Umierając, Castiel wiedział, że postąpił słusznie wierząc w ludzkość. Bo ludzkie poświęcenie wciąż było ogromne i posiadało wielką moc, z którą nawet Lucyfer nie mógł się równać.

Wierzył w to.


End file.
